ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Reborn/Gallery
The Lion King Reborn is an upcoming 2019 American-South Korean animated epic, adventure, musical, fantasy and comedy-drama film directed by Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers from a screenplay by Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts, Linda Woolverton, and Jeff Nathanson. Based on the Lion King franchise, it focuses on four storylines: Simba taking his place as the rightful king, succeeding his father Mufasa after his death by his younger brother Scar; meerkat/warthog duo Timon and Pumbaa searching for "Hakuna Matata" (meaning "No Worries" in Swahili); Simba's daughter Kiara meeting rogue cub Kovu; and Kion leading his best friends Fuli, Bunga, Beshte and Ono as the new Lion Guard. The film will feature an ensemble voice cast that includes Matthew Broderick, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Jeremy Irons, Eden Riegel, Max Charles, Gabrielle Union, James Earl Jones, Alfre Woodard, Diamond White, Nika Futterman, Jason Marsden, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Rowan Atkinson, Khary Payton, Joshua Rush, Sarah Hyland, Madison Pettis, and Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Gallery Logos File:The_lion_king_reborn_june_2018_logo.png File:The_lion_king_reborn_september_2018_logo.png Photos Posters File:Lion-king-special-edition-cut-teaser-poster.png| The first teaser poster originally titled as The Lion King: The Special Edition Cut File:The_lion_king_reborn_november_2018_teaser_poster.png| Teaser poster File:The_lion_king_reborn_september_2018_mind_promo_poster.png| A theatrical release poster featuring Vitani, Nuka, Zazu and Sarafina. File:The_lion_king_reborn_september_2018_power_promo_poster.png| A theatrical release poster featuring Zira, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono. File:The_lion_king_reborn_september_2018_reality_promo_poster.png| A theatrical release poster featuring Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu and Kopa. File:The_lion_king_reborn_september_2018_space_promo_poster.png| A theatrical release poster featuring Nala, Sarabi, Zuri, Jasiri and Makini. File:The_lion_king_reborn_september_2018_time_promo_poster.png| A theatrical release poster featuring Kiara, Rafiki, Tiifu and Mufasa. File:The_lion_king_reborn_poster.png the_swiftness_of_time_by_nostalgicchills-dby39qy.png File:The_lion_king_reborn_international_poster_1.png Screencaps File:The_lion_king_reborn_promotional_screencap_1.png|A promotional screencap featuring the silhouettes of Timon and Pumbaa watching The Lion Guard episode "The Scorpion's Sting". Timon starts crying after seeing a ill Simba resting and Pumbaa hands Timon a hanky to blow his nose. File:The_lion_king_reborn_timon_and_pumbaa_scared_of_tlg's_scar.png|A promotional screencap featuring the silhouettes of Timon and Pumbaa watching The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar. The duo, seeing Scar's spirit, yelp and jump from their theater seats before ducking for cover. literal_lion_king_series___dead_eyes__updated__by_nostalgicchills-d7kjscu.png literal_lion_king___ostrich_riding_by_nostalgicchills-d64qrbc.jpg literal_lion_king___starve_by_nostalgicchills-d5e7sl4.jpg wake_up___by_nostalgicchills-dcrvnlt.png Characters In the theatrical release This is the gallery for the characters, who have been confirmed for The Lion King Reborn. File:Simba_reborn.png| SIMBA Voice: Matthew Broderick Jonathan Taylor Thomas (young) Info: An east African lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is the crown prince of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's mate, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. As Nala takes Kiara and Kion to udugu, Simba briefly leads the Lion Guard on their patrol. Quote: "I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" File:Pumbaa_reborn.png| PUMBAA Voice: Ernie Sabella Info: A naïve common warthog, who becomes Timon's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. Pumbaa also becomes Bunga's other adoptive uncle. Quote: "They call me Mister Pig!" File:Scar_reborn.png| SCAR Voice: Jeremy Irons Info: Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's uncle and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtakes the throne and seeks to take the mantle of king. Scar was also once the leader of a Lion Guard, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Quote: "Long...live...the King." File:Timon_reborn.png| TIMON Voice: Nathan Lane Info: A comedic meerkat and son of Ma and Pa, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. Timon also becomes Bunga's adoptive uncle. Quote: "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world." File:Kiara_reborn.png| KIARA Voice: Eden Riegel Michelle Horn (infant) Info: A lioness cub and daughter of Simba and Nala, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. Quote: "I am the Queen. And I'll do what I think is best for the Pride Lands." File:Kovu_reborn.png| KOVU Voice: Jason Marsden Ryan O'Donohue (young) Info: A lion cub living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor of Scar to become King of the Pride Lands instead of Simba. Quote: "Mom? What's going on? Kion said he'd talk to Simba about letting us go back to the Pride Lands! Why can't we be friends?!" File:Zira_reborn.png| ZIRA Voice: Nika Futterman Info: The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. Quote: "Scar and I were close, very close. He taught me all about the Roar. If it weren't for your father, he'd still be king of the Pride Lands!" File:Zazu_reborn.png| ZAZU Voice: Rowan Atkinson Info: A hornbill, who serves as the lion king's majordomo and advisor (or "Mufasa's little stooge", as Shenzi calls him). Quote: "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance, blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled, what with your being betrothed and all." File:Rafiki_reborn.png| RAFIKI Voice: Khary Payton Info: A wise mandrill, who teaches Timon Hakuna Matata, as well as giving him faith in himself to do what he dreams of doing. Rafiki also serves as shaman of the lion king to present newborn cubs of the King and Queen to the animals of the Pride Lands. Quote: "Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it." File:muhangus_reborn.png| MUHANGUS Voice: Khary Payton Info: A grumpy and irritable aardvark with short temper, who is Muhanga's mate. Quote: "Hey! What's going on here?" File:Fuli_reborn.png| FULI Voice: Diamond White Info: An east African cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. Quote: "Huwezi!" File:Jasiri_reborn.png| JASIRI Voice: Maia Mitchell Info: A spunky, but friendly teenage spotted hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan and allies with Kion. Unlike Janja's clan, she and her clan respect the Circle of Life and mostly scavenge for food. Quote: "You think hyenas and lions are so different. But we're not! We're more similar than you think, Kion. Sisi ni sawa." File:Shenzi_reborn.png| SHENZI Voice: Whoopi Goldberg Info: The sassy and short-tempered female leader of her clan of hyenas. Her full name is revealed as Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena by Timon. Quote: "Ooh, I like that. He's not King, but he's still so proper." File:Nuka_reborn.png| NUKA Voice: Andy Dick Info: Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. Quote: "I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!" File:Vitani_reborn.png| VITANI Voice: Lacey Chabert Info: Zira's aggressive and spunky daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister. Quote: "Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him on his own again?!" File:Sarabi_reborn.png| SARABI Voice: Alfre Woodard Info: Mufasa's devoted mate, Simba's mother, and the leader of the lioness hunting party. She is also the paternal grandmother of Kiara and Kion, and Queen of Pride Rock as the film begins. Quote: "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice: We must leave Pride Rock." File:Sarafina_reborn.png| SARAFINA Voice: Sarah Paulson Info: Nala's mother, who is shown briefly talking to Sarabi. Quote: "Hmm...What do you think, Sarabi?" File:Tiifu_reborn.png| TIIFU Voice: Sarah Hyland Info: An east African lioness cub friend of Kiara and the youngest member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. Quote: "Make way! Make way for the queen!" File:Banzai_reborn.png| BANZAI Voice: Cheech Marin Info: An aggressive and hot-headed Mexican-accent hyena prone to complaining and acting on impulse. Quote: "The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie boiler." File:Ed_reborn.png| ED Voice: Jim Cummings Info: A dimwitted hyena, who does not talk, only communicating through laughter. Quote: "Yeah!" File:Bunga_reborn.png| BUNGA Voice: Joshua Rush Info: A dimwitted Kenyan honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Quote: "Zuka Zama!" File:Beshte_reborn.png| BESHTE Voice: Dusan Brown Info: A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. Quote: "Twende kiboko!" File:Ono_reborn.png| ONO Voice: Atticus Shaffer Info: A brainy, but nerdy cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. Quote: "Hapana!" File:Ma_reborn.png| TIMON'S MA Voice: Julie Kavner Info: Timon's caring mother, Uncle Max's sister-in-law, and Pa's mate. She is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted among the colony, but never succeeding. According to Timon, when asked by Kion how he knows about the Zimwi, he claims that her cousin's friend knew an ox that was eaten by the Zimwi. Quote: "I wanna show you something. Look, Timon. Go on, look. Look out to the horizon, past the trees, over the grasslands. Everything the light touches...belongs to someone else!" File:Uncle_max_reborn.png| UNCLE MAX Voice: Jerry Stiller Info: Timon's paranoid, eccentric, but deep down kind-hearted uncle and Ma's brother-in-law. He initially doubts Timon's ability, but warms up to him at the film's climax. Quote: "Applaud now, sonny boy! But try clapping when you don't have any hands." File:Makuu_reborn.png| MAKUU Voice: Blair Underwood Info: A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float after he defeated Pua in a "mashindano" (a fight for dominance in which the winner becomes the new leader of the float and the loser has to leave). Quote: "You are old and weak, Pua. Today is the end of your reign." File:Kion_reborn.png| KION Voice: Max Charles Info: An anti-heroic east African lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. Quote: "Kabisa!" File:Janja_reborn.png| JANJA Voice: Andrew Kishino Info: A cunning and ruthless spotted teenage hyena, who is the leader of the clan. He hates Jasiri for respecting the Circle of Life and for being all nice and kind, unlike other hyenas. Quote: "Stuff it, furbrains." File:Nala_reborn.png| NALA Voice: Gabrielle Union (adult) Niketa Calame (young) Info: A lioness, who is Simba's best friend and later his future love-interest. Quote: "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone...what it means to me." File:Reirei_reborn.png| REIREI Voice: Ana Gasteyer Info: A clever and manipulative black-backed jackal, who is the matriarch of the pack. She is also the mother of Dogo and Kijana, and the mate of Goigoi. Quote: "In the meantime....Let's make ourselves home. Jackal Style!" File:Mufasa_reborn.png| MUFASA Voice: James Earl Jones Info: Simba's father, King of the Pride Lands as the film begins. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives his grandson Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. Quote: "Look, Simba. Everything the light touches: Is our kingdom. A King's time as ruler rises and falls like the Sun. One day, Simba, the Sun will set up my time here...and will rise with you as the new King." File:Zuri_reborn.png| ZURI Voice: Madison Pettis Info: Another east African lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat vain, likes having her claws stay shiny, and hates grubs and getting dirty. Quote: "Who cares? Hunting is so overrated." File:Majinuni_reborn.png| MAJINUNI Voice: Dan Howell Info: A dimwitted, but kindly eastern lowland gorilla prince and son of King Sokwe, who is Hafifu's brother. He came to the Pride Lands to deliver a message to Simba. Quote: "For some reason, he's never thought we're prince material." File:Hafifu_reborn.png| HAFIFU Voice: Phil Lester Info: A dimwitted, but kindly eastern lowland gorilla prince and son of King Sokwe, who is Majinuni's brother. He came to the Pride Lands to deliver a message to Simba. Quote: "You'll see my bottom, brother! Cause I'll get to Kion first!" File:King_sokwe_reborn.png| KING SOKWE Voice: John Rhys-Davis Info: An eastern lowland gorilla and friend of Simba, who is the leader of the troop. Sokwe is also Majinuni and Hafifu's father and King of the Theluji Mountains. Quote: "I'm proud of you both. You are true gorilla princes." File:muhanga_reborn.png| MUHANGA Voice: Russi Taylor Info: An aardvark, who is Muhangus' wife. Quote: "You took our stuff without asking! You're THIEVES!" File:Mbuni_reborn.png| MBUNI Voice: Russi Taylor Info: A cheerful ostrich, who is the leader of her flock. Quote: "To think our eggs were personally saved by the King! What an honor!" File:Madoa_reborn.png| MADOA Voice: Maisie Klompus Info: A spotted hyena, who is Jasiri's sister and is part of her clan. Quote: "I know Jasiri believed in you, but I'll admit, I had my doubts. I'm glad she has you for a friend." File:Tunu_reborn.png| TUNU Voice: Crimson Hart Info: An infant spotted hyena cub and brother of Wema, who is part of Jasiri's clan. File:Wema_reborn.png| WEMA Voice: Fiona Hart Info: An infant spotted hyena cub and sister of Tunu, who is part of Jasiri's clan. File:Basi_reborn.png| BASI Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson Info: A hippopotamus, who is Beshte's father and leader of his pod. Quote: "And when there's too many fish in the lake, the crocodiles come and, eat the fish. It's the Circle of Life at its finest." File:Mwoga_reborn.png| MWOGA Voice: Cam Clarke Info: A foolish and clumsy white-backed vulture, who is a member of Mzingo's parliament. Quote: "It seems that Ono of the Lion Guard is no longer able to see out of one eye." File:Mzingo_reborn.png| MZINGO Voice: Jonny Rees Info: A calculative white-backed vulture, who is the leader of his parliament. He sometimes serves as Janja's spy and scout. Quote: "This will be worth keeping an eye on." File:Twiga_reborn.png| TWIGA Voice: Alex Cartañá Info: A Masai giraffe, who is the leader of the herd. Quote: "I see what you mean. Thanks for the heads-up." File:Mtoto_reborn.png| MTOTO Voice: Justin Felbinger Info: A young African bush elephant calf, who is part of Ma Tembo's herd. He also looks up to Beshte as his personal hero. Quote: "Like I said, you're my hero." File:Ma_tembo_reborn.png| MA TEMBO Voice: Lynette DuPree Info: An African bush elephant with a broken right tusk, who is the leader of the herd and the daughter of the late Aminifu, an old friend of Simba's, who was also the former leader of the elephants. Quote: "It's nice to remember the good times." File:Chungu_reborn.png| CHUNGU Voice: Kevin Schon Info: An unintelligent spotted hyena with a slightly heavier build than the other hyenas, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. Quote: "Without thinking? Good. That's how we do everything!" File:Cheezi_reborn.png| CHEEZI Voice: Vargus Mason Info: An excitable spotted hyena, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. Quote: "That cub's got no sense of humor!" File:Goigoi_reborn.png| GOIGOI Voice: Phil LaMarr Info: A greedy and dimwitted black-backed jackal, who is Reirei's mate. Quote: "Whatever you say, dear." File:Shingo_reborn.png| SHINGO Voice: Phil LaMarr Info: A Masai giraffe, who is part of Twiga's herd. Quote: "I'm free! Thanks, guys. Ooh! Is that another acacia tree?" File:Dogo_reborn.png| DOGO Voice: Jacob Guenther Info: A black-backed jackal pup, who is Reirei and Goigoi's son. He has blue eyes compared to the other pups, who have brown eyes. Quote: "I really fooled the Lion Guard, didn't I?" File:Shauku_reborn.png| SHAUKU Voice: Jacob Guenther Info: A young banded mongoose pup. Shauku is also a best friend of Mtoto. Quote: "It's always more fun with somebody to chase." File:Ajabu_reborn.png| AJABU Voice: Ron Funches Info: A timid okapi, who makes friends with Beshte. Ajabu has traveled to the Pride Lands in order to get away from Makucha the leopard. "I hide behind trees, behind rock piles...Oh, if I see a hole, I'll hide in the hole." File:Makucha_reborn.png| MAKUCHA Voice: Steven Blum Info: A cream-colored African leopard from the Back Lands, who tracked Ajabu to the Pride Lands since okapis are rare creatures. "Name's Makucha, lion. You want me to go, you're gonna have to make me. But you'll have to catch me first!" File:Badili_reborn.png| BADILI Voice: Jack McBrayer Info: A friendly cream-colored African leopard from Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands, who was driven out of his territory by his bully Mapigano. The Lion Guard trained him to have enough courage to drive off Mapigano. Quote: "I have confidence in myself. Cause I know what I can do. And I'm not afraid to prove it." File:Tamaa_reborn.png| TAMAA Voice: C. J. Byrnes Info: A fork-tailed drongo, who can imitate the voice of any animal. Quote: "I'm the Bird of a Thousand Voices!" File:Muhimu_reborn.png| MUHIMU Voice: Kari Wahlgren (US) Emma Bunton (UK) Info: A plains zebra, who is the leader of the herd. Quote: "I have faith in you, Kion. And...and I promise to make things easier from now on, not harder." File:Messager_reborn.png| YOUNG RHINO Voice: Kari Wahlgren Info: A young black rhinoceros. Quote: "It's the Zimwi! It's in the Pride Lands! I just saw it!!" File:Mjomba_reborn.png| MJOMBA Voice: Charlie Adler Info: A grumpy and impatient aardwolf, who is the leader of the pack. Quote: "You want us to go back? Wouldn't it have been easier just not to kick us out in the first place?" File:Mapigano_reborn.png| MAPIGANO Voice: Jorge Diaz Info: A cream-colored African leopard, who bullied Badili upon invading his territory in Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands. Quote: "That's what I thought. Same old Badili. You're nothing but a scaredy cat!" File:Pua_reborn.png| PUA Voice: Gerald Rivers Info: The former leader of the local Nile crocodile float. He was challenged by Makuu to a mashindano, and upon being defeated by Makuu, he left the float. Quote: "You were there, Kion. Makuu is stronger than me. There are times when you have to accept that you've been beaten. Even though you might not like it, Makuu has most certainly won." File:Swala_reborn.png| SWALA Voice: Tunisia Hardison Info: A Thomson's gazelle, who is the leader of her herd. She is also a friend of Muhimu. Quote: "Leave it to us! She'll need help, ladies. Who's with me?" File:Ogopa_reborn.png| OGOPA Voice: Marieve Herington Info: A bright and bubbly aardwolf. Quote: "This is perfect! Yes! Totally perfect! I think." File:Haya_reborn.png| HAYA Voice: Ogie Banks Info: A nervous and shy aardwolf. Quote: "Hyenas? That's ridic...Okay, now, I see it." File:Laini_reborn.png| LAINI Voice: Meghan Strange Info: A galago, who is the leader of her group in Ndefu Grove. "We were hoping we could stay with you. Nothing can hurt us if we're with the Lion Guard!" File:Vuruga_vuruga_reborn.png| VURUGA VURUGA Voice: Virginia Watson Info: An African buffalo, who is the leader of her herd. Kiara once presided over their Royal Buffalo Wallow. Quote: "Usually the royals are always so stuffy at these things. But this, this is most impressive! Clearly, you understand what the Buffalo Wallow is all about." File:Gumba_reborn.png| GUMBA Voice: Jacquez Swanigan Info: A young olive baboon, who is part of Big Baboon's troop. Gumba is also a friend of Mtoto. Quote: "Janja and the hyenas chased us!" File:Kambuni_reborn.png| KAMBUNI Voice: McKenna Grace Info: A young ostrich chick, who is a friend of Mtoto. Quote: "Amazing!" File:Kwato_reborn.png| KWATO Voice: Lyons Luke Mathias Info: A young plains zebra foal. Kwato is also a best friend of Mtoto. Quote: "So, you probably don't wanna play pretend Lion Guard anymore, huh?" File:Mbeya_reborn.png| MBEYA Voice: Howy Parkins Info: An old black rhinoceros, who is the leader of his crash. Quote: "You get to be my age, you never know what might happen." File:Nne_reborn.png| NNE Voice: Beau Black Info: A sly and stout but smart spotted hyena. Quote: "Never seen smart hyenas before?" File:Tano_reborn.png| TANO Voice: Ross Marquand Info: A devious and sloping but smart spotted hyena. Quote: "We're our own crew." File:Nyani_reborn.png| BIG BABOON Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Info: An olive baboon, who is the leader of his troop. Quote: "Now, who's turn is it to pick up all the throwing fruit?" File:Lionessia_reborn.png| LIONESS Voice: Erica Luttrell Info: An Outsider lioness living in the Outlands. Quote: "You can tell that to Zira when she gets back." File:Fred_reborn.png| FRED Voice: S. Scott Bullock Info: A maniacal meerkat, who is an old friend of Timon. He loves to laugh and play around, as well as pulling practical jokes. Quote: "Four in a week: a new record!" File:Genet_reborn.png| GENET Voice: Jessica DiCicco Info: A worried common genet, who is the leader of her group. Quote: "Oh, excuse us. Did we scare you?" Uncredited Here are the characters that appear in the theatrical release of The Lion King Reborn, although their voice actors were uncredited. File:Pa_aka_fearless_buzz_reborn.png| TIMON'S PA Voice: Bill Hader Info: Timon's late father, Ma's late mate and the late meerkat colony's greatest leader, nicknamed "Fearless Buzz". Quote: "I'm sorry, pal. But that's just the way it is. Dignity has nothing to do with it! It's nature's designs, we are what we are. And what we are is food for other animals. A consummate prey. A movable feast. Feared by no one and eaten by all!" File:Makini_reborn.png| MAKINI Voice: Landry Bender Info: A excitable young mandrill, who trains to become Rafiki's apprentice and a Royal Mjuzi. Quote: "Someday, I'll be a Royal Mjuzi, knowledge-keeper of the Pride Lands, just like him! It's so exciting! Rafiki says if I'm quiet, I'll be able to hear the Lions of the Past like he does. But I still haven't heard them! I only heard what you were saying. Can you believe it? I can't believe it." File:Ushari_reborn.png| USHARI Voice: Christian Slater Info: An Egyptian cobra, who often conflicted with Bunga and would get disturbed whenever the Lion Guard are near him. Upon Scar's spirit being unleashed, Ushari becomes a second-in-command to him in Scar's plot to unite all the animals of the Outlands in a plot to get revenge on the Pride Lands. Quote: "Every time I run into the Lion Guard, I'm the one getting run over. Someday, they'll regret it." File:Gopher_reborn.png| MARMOT Voice: Jim Cummings Info: An unnamed marmot that talks to Zazu. Quote: "Zazu! Sir. News from the underground..." File:Thurston_reborn.png| THURSTON / PUNDA MILIA Voice: Kevin Schon Info: A dimwitted plains zebra, who is the leader of his herd. Quote: "Panic and run, panic and run!" File:Baby_baboon_reborn.png| BABY BABOON Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Info: An olive baboon, who gets taken back to Mapgano Cliffs by Fuli. Quote: "Huwezi!" File:Gumba%27s_mom_reborn.png| GUMBA'S MOM Voice: Kari Wahlgren Info: An olive baboon and Gumba's mother, who is part of Big Baboon's troop. Quote: "He's right. Look." File:Msitu_reborn.png| MTOTO'S MOM Voice: Russi Taylor Info: An African bush elephant, who is Mtoto's mother and part of Ma Tembo's herd. Quote: "Hyena attack!" File:Baby_baboon%27s_mom_reborn.png| BABY BABOON'S MOM Voice: Virginia Watson Info: An olive baboon and Baby Baboon's mother, who is part of Big Baboon's troop. Quote: "Thank you for saving my baby." File:Iron_joe_reborn.png| IRON JOE Voice: Jeff Bennett Info: A former meerkat on Sentry duty before Timon takes his place. Quote: "Don'tcloseyoureyes! Don'tlookaway! Somebody'sgottaguardus! Somebody'sgottaprotectus!" Silent characters File:Zito_reborn.png| ZITO Info: An impatient and grouchy African bush elephant, who is part of Ma Tembo's herd. Deleted characters This is the list of characters that were meant to appear in the theatrical release of The Lion King Reborn, but were scrapped out in deleted scenes or original concepts. File:Tatiana_reborn.png| TATIANA Voice: Tress MacNeille Info: The princess of the meerkat colony and Timon's love interest, later wife. Quote: "And Timon, my hero, I offer you my hand in marriage!" File:Duke_meerkat_reborn.png| THE DUKE MEERKAT Voice: Jeff Bennett Info: The ruler of the meerkat colony and Tatiana's father. Quote: "Timon, because of your brave, cunning, and resourceful rescue of my daughter...the charges against you are dropped! And as a reward, I give you...the key to the city!" Category:Galleries Category:Films Galleries Category:The Lion King Category:Fictional Character Images Category:Unfinished pages Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa